Little Signs of Affection
by Cheyla
Summary: Blaine finds little notes and gifts from Kurt throughout the day. Complete


Second one-shot for the First Klaine Kit project. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a regular Thursday morning for Blaine. At least, he thought it was. He was pretty positive it was. That was until he saw the note lying on the table beside his bed. He recognized the handwriting as Kurt's immediately. Sitting up in his bed, Blaine eagerly opened the note. Reading it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

_I love the way you make me feel like a teenage dream._

It didn't stop there. As Blaine got ready to go to school, he came across many similar notes.

When he got out of the shower, he found a note attached to his towel that read, _Whenever you sing, I only have eyes for you._

Taped to his hair gel bottle, was a note that said, _Look under the sink._

Blaine looked under the sink and laughed when he found five bottles of his favorite brand of gel. There was a bowtie wrapped around every single one and another note that read, _I may not understand everything about you but I love all of you, including your quirks._

Yet another note was stuck in his Chemistry textbook. Blaine laughed a little and rolled his eyes as he read it. It was so corny.

_The direction fields of my heart all point to you._

Blaine glanced at the time, realizing he was going to be late if he didn't leave immediately. He shoved his books into his bag and sprinted out to his car, grabbing the note stuck to his windshield before sliding in. As Blaine started his car, he read the note.

_You drive me insane._

Blaine was surprised at how corny Kurt was being but he would readily admit that he enjoyed this side to Kurt. As he drove to McKinley, Blaine tried to think of the reason behind all these notes.

It wasn't his birthday and it wasn't any anniversary. Nor was it Valentine's Day or Christmas. It was just a regular old Thursday morning. Maybe he was missing something blatantly obvious but it wouldn't have been like Blaine to forget something important.

When Blaine arrived at McKinley, he had just enough time to grab his materials for his first class out of his locker before having to hightail it to class. Thankfully, Kurt had pinned the newest note to his notebook, otherwise he would have never seen it. This time, along with the note was a gift card to the Lima Bean.

_You're the Lima to my Bean._

Blaine had to disguise his laugh as a cough. Kurt was definitely going all out. He received a couple of weird looks from his fellow glee club members that shared the class with him but he ignored them. He wouldn't know how to begin explaining.

During the passing period, Blaine finally had the time to go through his bag. Wedged between one of his textbooks and his calculator was a tiny stuffed puppy with a bowtie tied around one of his ears. Blaine cooed in delight.

Blaine waited as long as he could at his locker, hoping that Kurt would show up and explain but the taller boy never did. However, when Blaine walked into class, sitting on his desk was a tiny bouquet of sunflowers.

_Your smile reminds me of the sun._

The first time Blaine saw Kurt that day was at lunch. Blaine was already sitting down at the table with the rest of the glee club when Kurt walked in. He had fully expected Kurt to come over and sit next to him like he normally did but Kurt just grabbed some fruit to eat before leaving the cafeteria. Blaine didn't notice he had gotten to his feet and followed Kurt until he was out in the hallway and trying to figure out which direction Kurt had gone in. He wandered around for a few minutes, trying to find Kurt again, but had no luck. Slightly disappointed, Blaine checked the last place on his list (the choir room) but Kurt was nowhere to be found. However, in the choir room, on top of the piano, sat a small stack of piano books with Blaine's name written neatly in Kurt's cursive on them. Blaine flipped through the books. Broadway classics, Top 100 Songs, and Disney Classics. A grin crossed his face. Kurt knew him so well.

The notes and presents continued like that for the rest of the day. Stuffed in his gym locker was a note that read, _You're stronger than you look, _along with a new gym outfit. On the desk of his last class, there was a picture of a puppy and a note that read, _Puppies are much cuter than any meerkat in existence._ It didn't take long at all for Blaine to realize that the meerkat Kurt was talking about was Sebastian. The resemblance was uncanny, after all.

By the time his last class was done, Blaine couldn't take it any more. He flew down the hallways to his locker, where one last note was taped to it.

_Skip glee and come with me?_

Blaine almost choked at the implication but it made more sense once he saw Kurt beckoning to him from down the hall. He followed, wanting answers. Kurt led Blaine out to the parking lot and they stopped at his car.

"So…" Blaine began. Kurt gave Blaine a sheepish grin, giving Blaine the courage to continue.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's the occasion?"

Kurt shrugged.

"No occasion," he replied. "I just wanted to show how loved you are."

Tears welled up in the corner of Blaine's eyes. He pulled Kurt close to him, giving the taller boy a gentle peck on the lips. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine gently back. When the two pulled away, Blaine only had one thing to say.

"I think I have the best boyfriend ever."


End file.
